Dave Seville: The Ultimate Collection
by Hillsy21
Summary: Dave is arguably the best father of all cartoon characters. So, to celebrate his awesomeness, I've decided to start collecting one-shots of moments of him and his crazy kids. If you have a one-shot you'd like to add, PM me and we'll make an arrangement!
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Mess With The Songwriter!**

**Author's Note: I have wanted to do this for ages now. This one's for Timothy.C. He's been doing a fantastic job with my old story, There's Nothing Like Family.**

Dave had a plan...An ingenious plan. After all these years of getting pranked on and annoyed, he was about to taste the glory of sweet, sweet, revenge. He never knew that something so simple could be the answer to one of his biggest problems: Alvin.

Using normal 'human' techniques to try to calm Alvin's personality down just didn't cut it anymore. It was time to go wild.

Dave had taken to watching Animal Planet with the Chipmunks and Chipettes since their favourite show 'Meerkat Manor' was on it. But after the show, when the kids had gone to bed, there was another programme that had only just started to feature, 'Changing Animal Habits'. Dave fell in love with this show quickly as it had many useful tips for keeping Alvin in line. And I don't mean the 'roll over and I'll give you a treat' sort of thing. I mean the 'I'm the master around here, you listen to me and we'll both be happier' sort of thing.

Dave had already used several of the tips; for one thing, he bought a dog whistle that only animals can hear. Alvin got the shock of his life when Dave caught him setting up a prank on Brittany, but blew the whistle instead of announcing himself ("Aaaargh! Are you trying to turn me deaf!") But Dave thought that it was a bit too demeaning for a talking chipmunk. So he moved on to the next tip; Isolation.

The only way that went was horribly. Confining an animal to a small area with no company gave it a chance to think about what it did wrong. So after Alvin super-glued a dime to the floor and watched everybody fail to pry it off, switched Simon's spectacles for the classic groucho-nose-and-glasses, wrapped Glad Wrap over the toilet bowl, turned Theodore's teeth purple and gave Brittany a clown-face facial, Dave locked him in the dark pantry by himself.

This went wrong for two reasons:

Nobody bothered to mention to Dave that Alvin was hugely Claustrophobic and panicked madly if he couldn't see or hear anyone around him. He absolutely _hates_ being alone.

Alvin panicked so badly that to keep himself calm; he ate everything he could get his little paws on. Imagine the look of shock on Dave's face when he opened the door to find nothing but boxes, wrappers, tin cans, crumbs and a sick-looking Chipmunk bolting to the bathroom because he was too full.

He put all of Theodore's and Eleanor's eating binges to shame in one go.

A down-hearted, but determined Dave both tried and failed with the other tips, so he started to hand out blackmail. The first attempt to get Alvin to behave was, Dave told him that if he didn't start controlling his temper around Brittany, a Vet would come around and give him a Distemper shot (common for male dogs who haven't been sprayed or neutered.) Seeing as Alvin hated needles, it was worth a shot. But, sure enough, that rule was broken the very next day. Dave stuck to his word and now Alvin found it impossible to raise his voice at anybody or turn angry at all.

They both found it easier to talk to each other after this. Alvin understood why Dave wanted him to behave around Brittany and agreed it was probably best to get the needle done every certain amount of months. They shook paw to finger on it and for the time being, Alvin behaved to redeem himself. He apologised to Brittany and all was well. One conflict was finally over.

Alvin remained placid for two months before turning back to his old ways. He still kept calm thanks to the needle, but that only helped him keep a clear mind so he could plan more sophisticated mischief on his siblings and friends. Dave was already armed this time as he had never taken Alvin seriously when he promised to behave himself.

Ooooo00ooooo

"He shoots...and...HE SCORES!" cried the red-clad Chipmunk with glee. He had just thrown a rolled up handkerchief into the miniature basketball ring that hung on the door in the bedroom. Dave had banned rubber balls in the house ever since the expensive-china-being-knocked-over-and-smashed-incident last Thanksgiving, "It's pandemonium! Alvin Seville has just scored the winning points! What a star! What a legend! And here comes the cheerleaders!"

Alvin fell onto his back and laughed while pretending to be smothered by gorgeous women in miniskirts, shaking their pom-poms in his face, "Girls! Girls! Chillax! There is plenty of the Alvinator to go around! Girls! Please!...Hi there!" sighed Alvin looking dreamily into space when Dave walked into the room. Dave raised one eyebrow at this strange behaviour.

"Uh, are you okay?" asked Dave in amusement.

"Never better," answered Alvin simply," Have you ever had the pleasure to be smothered by cheerleaders?"

Dave grinned, "No, but I am wondering right now why you are using my lucky handkerchief as a basketball." Alvin looked up at him and gave a cheeky smile.

"Easy. Your underwear won't bounce."

"I see. Since when are you allowed to go through my stuff, let alone my room without my permission?" quizzed Dave.

"Since when do you have a lacy pink pair of panties in your drawer? You said Claire doesn't sleep in your room, Dave" Retorted Alvin with a smirk. Dave puffed out his chest and felt annoyance begin to grow.

"I said she doesn't sleep in my room while you are home! You obviously didn't listen...again! Now please hand me my handkerchief!"

"Make me."

"Alvin, I'm warning you...Give me the handkerchief..."

"Make me."

"Hand it over, or you'll be sorry."

"Make me."

"_Alvin, give-the-hanker-chief-to-me-this instant!"_

"Make-me."

"HAND IT OVER!"

"You forgot to say please..."

"AAAALLLLVVVVIIIINNNN!"

Alvin scampered in-between Dave's legs and ran out the door. Dave had reached down to try and grab him, but missed and fell over, got to his feet and tore after him. Simon and Theodore tried to block Alvin's way, but he leaped over them with the skill of a gymnast and kept on running. With the handkerchief safely stuffed in his pockets, Alvin leaned against one side of the couch as Dave came into the living room and began searching. Simon pointed Alvin out and Dave dived for Alvin's tail only to miss by inches.

The Chipettes ran into the room and tackled the chipmunk to the ground. But Alvin was too full of adrenaline and shoved them off with ease. Dave tore after him again as the chipmunk ran into the kitchen and leaped into the china cabinet. _Oh, crap!_Dave thought as he skidded to a halt. Alvin smirked tauntingly at him; he had taken a good advantage over the human. One false move from Dave and it was Sayonara expensive plates, bowls and bottles of wine.

"Okay, Alvin. Don't do anything stupid. Let's be sensible about this," Dave tried to reason with him. He slowly took a few steps towards the cabinet with a hand outstretched. Alvin hugged himself in defence, "Just hand the handkerchief over, and we'll forget any of this happened, okay?"

"You'll have to catch me first!" cackled Alvin. He leaped off the cabinet and ran back into the living room, not before knocking a Chateau '53 to the floor, the wine spilling everywhere. Dave leaped over the mess and pursued Alvin, who had now reached the back door to the backyard. Alvin leaped through the cat flap and ran up the old oak tree in a flash. Dave had been so busy focusing on the chipmunk that he never saw the door coming. _SLAM!_

He lay dazed on the ground for a few minutes, catching his breath, while outside Alvin chilled and panted heavily. There was an eerie silence while Dave finally stood up. He took a step forward, straight back into the door, before opening it and going outside. He was still dizzy, so he never saw Alvin slide down the tree and tip-toe back inside again. He would've gotten away it with too if he weren't so cocky.

"Run, run as fast you can! You can't catch me, I'm the Munker man!" chanted Alvin. Dave swung his head around stupidly and tore after him. "Let it be written on my grave that I-REGRET-NOTHING!

MUAHAHAHAHAHA!" He leapt through the cat flap.

Dave seemed to have forgotten of what had just occurred and yet again, _SLAM!_

The rest of the family knew what Dave's knew tactic had been and were ready for it. As soon as Alvin leapt through the door, they all tackled him and dragged him back into the bedroom with the lights off. Alvin struggled, but couldn't fight off five pairs of paws grabbing him, Simon retrieved the handkerchief. Dave staggered back into the room, let everybody else out and closed the door behind him. Out of his pocket, he pulled out his weapon and clicked the button.

Alvin had been watching Dave in fear, but something distracted him. Out of nowhere, a red dot had appeared on the carpet. All humanistic intelligence gone, Alvin stared at it in wonderment and felt a weird sensation fill his stomach. His mind had gone completely blank except for one thought alone. Did he...want to...chase it? He did. He was even in a pouncing position already. Dave smiled in triumph as Alvin stalked forward, the red dot reflecting in his eyes.

Two more steps and Alvin pounced at the dot, only to have it disappear underneath his paws. Where did it go? It had jumped from the carpet to the curtains. Alvin immediately ran and leaped at the window, falling to the ground on his tail. Using unwanted determination, he kept leaping pathetically at the curtains over and over. _What's happening to me?_

The dot disappeared and reappeared on the roof. Alvin ran up to his bunk and clawed at it. It shot over to a wall, then the roof again, another wall, the floor, the door, Brittany's bunk, Theodore's bunk, Jeanette's bunk, another wall, then the roof again, then the floor and Simon's bunk. All the while, Alvin involuntarily leapt, ran, jumped, climbed and tore after the dot for some unexplained reason. Eventually, the dot stopped at Dave's feet and Alvin collapsed with exhaustion. Dave picked him up and opened the curtains.

"Okay, here's the deal." Dave explained," I'm going to take this Laser Pointer with me where ever I go. Your brothers and the Chipettes have one each. They know better than to look at it. You behave and you'll never see one again. You misbehave and we'll use it until it wears you down. We'll even do it in public if we have to. You don't want that to happen do you?"

Alvin mumbled something incoherently that Dave took to mean, "I guess not."

Ooooo00ooooo

Finally, Alvin had settled down through fear of the laser pointer. It had only taken that one time for him to jump in fright and cower whenever Dave reached into his pocket. He would run into the bathroom and lock the door if he did do something wrong, which everybody laughed at, even himself sometimes. Dave took this as he sign that he was beginning to actually consider what he had done wrong.

Alvin had definitely learned his lesson and never doubted Dave's cunning again. They got along better than ever and even pulled pranks on the others if Dave felt rebellious. All was well.


	2. One Long Night

**One Long Night**

_**The beginning**_

"Tell me something I don't know!" cursed Alvin angrily into the phone. He was very anxious, "Look, I don't care who you are! I just wanna know-Please, don't put me on hold! Honestly, it can't be that hard to-No! Please just go check-"

At this point, Dave strode into the room, looking curious at the fuss his oldest son was making. He glanced over at the clock that hung precariously on the wall. It read 9:30 pm. Dave wasn't pleased with the mass of noise Alvin was making, particularly since he was told to go to bed half an hour ago, "Alvin-"

But Alvin shushed him and held out a paw to request silence. He glared at Dave and hissed, "Close the door!" Dave obliged just as Alvin said, "Look, I know what time it is, but I just have to know if she is alright! She sent me a letter that didn't make here it until two weeks ago!" Dave became confused now. Who was he talking about?

"Oh really? You will? That's so helpful, thank you so much! Her name? Virginia Goldstein; also answers to Vinny. Me? Alvin Seville. I'm a relative of hers...I'm her son...Can you tell me what operation she went under for? She didn't mention it in her letter-...Oh. She's on the operation table right now?" answered Alvin. He looked absolutely downtrodden as he was told the next piece of information,"...Oh. Okay. Thank you, nurse. Please call me when the operation is finished."

Alvin hung up the phone and walked over to the couch, slumped onto it and buried his head in his hands, rubbing his eyes as he felt tears start to build. Why now? It was the only thought running through his mind as he fought to keep straight faced. Why did this have to happen now? He was only eight years old; way too young of age to have to deal with this.

Dave became worried and picked Alvin up. Alvin looked up at him with eyes way beyond his years, before burying his face in Dave's night shirt and sobbing softly. His adoptive father rubbed his back soothingly as he gently sat on the couch, letting Alvin release some of his built up stress. They sat like that for a little while as Alvin slowly eased up and wiped the tears away.

Dave looked down at him again and asked,"What's wrong with Vinny, Alvin?"

Alvin looked back up him with worried eyes and sniffled, "Mom is very sick. I can't remember what the nurse called it, but it has something to do with her heart. It isn't working properly and if they didn't operate on it soon, she would've died. I hate knowing she's like that."

Saddened by the news, Dave asked, "Have you told Simon and Theodore about the letter?" Alvin shook his head and let another tear fall to his cheek. That explained to Dave why Alvin had been so quiet over the past couple of days. The school hadn't had to make one of their regular calls about a detention. Although, he had gotten a call from one of Alvin's teachers asking if he was okay.

"I didn't want them to worry. I don't want them to think and feel what I am now. I was going to call the hospital in the morning, but I knew I couldn't sleep knowing that Moms life is on the line while I'm lying comfortably in my bed," Said Alvin. He gazed at the floor and tried not to think about what could happen.

"Well, Alvin," began Dave, looking for the right words to comfort his son, "I'm sure that doctors know exactly what they're doing. The operation will go well and I'll take you and your brothers out to visit her." This was, of course, only what Alvin wanted to hear and Dave knew that it could go the exact opposite. But he still gave the chipmunk a confident smile. Alvin gazed at him in doubt.

"The doctor's will do the best they can," encouraged Dave.

"But, if they make one slip up, they could kill her..." Alvin replied.

_**11:00pm: The nightmare.**_

Dave paced the living room slowly in front of the phone. He was ready to leap at it the moment it rang. Alvin had fallen asleep an hour ago and was cradled gently in Dave's arms, his red cap left abandoned on the couch. Dave would usually cherish the times when Alvin showed his soft, sensitive side, but not when the circumstances were so dire.

If Dave had told you that Alvin was a little rascal nearly all the time, you'd never believe that if you saw him sleeping. Even with his more outgoing and impulsive nature, Alvin looked as innocent as his brothers as he softly snored in his father's embrace. Dave was worried about how this whole situation had affected him. Alvin was too young to understand how much danger his mother was in. And yet, he seemed to know anyway.

Walking past the phone again, Dave decided to check on his other sons. He laid Alvin onto the couch and crept silently up the stairs to the boy's room. Avoiding as much noise as he can, he opened the door a little and gazed in on the unknowing Simon and Theodore. Theodore was on the left of his eldest brothers' empty bed. He snored quietly and turned over in his sleep. Dave turned his attention to Simon and gave a smile; Simon had left his glasses on again.

Chuckling, Dave walked over to Simon's bed and slid off the blue rimmed glasses, folded them and laid them on the bed side table. He hoped for the best that he would have some good news to tell them in the morning; that their mother was going to be fine after her operation. He hated seeing his sons depressed and like Alvin, didn't to put that burden of worry on the two younger boys. Dave knew Simon could handle it, but Theodore was just too sensitive.

As Dave retreated back to the door, He heard whimpering and sobbing coming from the living room. He darted down the stairs and was shocked to see Alvin twisting and turning rapidly, "No! Don't go! Please stay! Mom, come back!" Dave rushed over to him and again picked him up, this time shaking him gently. Alvin snapped out of his sleep and couldn't keep from bursting into tears.

Dave didn't need to ask what the dream was about. He had the same one when he was a child about his Uncle Albert. Uncle Albert was walking away in the misty distance and no matter how hard little Dave tried to catch up; Albert kept on fading until he disappeared for ever. Dave woke up to his parents telling him at breakfast that his uncle had died of a heart attack.

"Shhhh," Hushed Dave, "everything's gonna be alright.'

_**1:00am: The truth.**_

It took an hour or so for Alvin to go back to sleep. A restless Dave promised himself to not let go of the chipmunk until they both knew Vinny was okay. The cushy arm chair Dave sat on was freakishly uncomfortable as he stared hard at the phone on the wall. He was desperate to know what was happening to that sweet little Chipette he had come to regard as a sort of little sister.

Vinny was still kind of young, but being the only medicine Chipette in the forest she called home had taken its toll on her and weakened her considerably. Her remedies were usually very affective and even had helped Dave get over his pneumonia at one point. But when it comes to the heart, you have to hand the case over to the doctors.

Suddenly, the phone started to ring. Dave walked over to it and nervously answered, still holding the sleeping chipmunk in his arms. Alvin woke up just as Dave said, "Hello, this is Dave Seville. I'm Alvin's adoptive father." Dave looked down at the fearful blue eyes watching him as he listened to what the nurse had to say, "Really?...Oh, okay...No, please don't apologise, I'm sure you did the best you could..Please call me in the morning." And with that, Dave hung up.

"Dave? Is Mom okay? When can we see her?"

"I'm afraid we can't see her...Not anymore. She's left."

"Where did she go?"

"To somewhere where she can't feel any pain and no one can harm her."

"She's dead?"

"I'm sorry Alvin. She was just too weak."

Alvin didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to believe it. He wanted this to be a nightmare and nothing more. He wanted to wake up and give his mother the hugest hug anyone has ever given her. But Dave had never lied to him and his brothers before. He had to face the facts; his mother was dead and he, Simon and Theodore were officially orphans.

He broke down and cried harder than he had ever before. Dave let his own tears fall as he embraced the chipmunk tightly and walked up the stairs. There was no point in waiting. The others had to know, _now._

Being as close of brothers as they are, Simon and Theodore jerked awake at the sound of Alvin's despair. They rushed over to his bed as Dave sat on the edge. Alvin pulled his brothers close. Simon was worried and curious, Theodore was no better. They looked up at Dave quizzed, having no idea about the heart breaking news they were about to receive.

_**Two weeks later:**_

The air was filled with grief and loss. There was a respected silence in the forest as the animals paid their respects to a brave, amazing, special and well loved Chipette. In a grave yard nearly 2,000 miles up north was another ceremony in Vinny's honour. Her body was laid to rest in a beautiful marble casket. It was now six feet underground. Three young chipmunks and a human alone stood on the freshly dug earth, gazing at the description on the tombstone, each with a single flower in their hand.

_Here lies Virginia Goldstein._

_Carer of all creatures great and small._

_Loyal Friend. Loving Mother._

_Rest in Peace. Lest We Forget._

Dave Seville stepped forward and knelt before the tombstone. He placed the red rose upon the dirt and placed a hand over her name. His grief was held back by the responsibility of being the rock for the three newly orphaned chipmunks either side of him. He opened his mouth and began to sing in a soft melody.

_**We should remember all past faces,  
Fond recollections none can compare.  
If someone leaves us, just remember,  
Yours so much richer for all that you shared.  
So look back with love, don't despair…**_

Dave paused as another melody came from the metal instrument Alvin was holding to his lips. His mothers harmonica symbolised how they were all feeling as he blew softly like a professional, letting tears fall without a fight. Dave sang on.

_**Beautiful memories last a lifetime,  
They're beside you every day.  
Beautiful memories of our old friends,  
Goes to our hearts, they will stay.**_

Another pause; Simon and Theodore stepped forward and knelt either side of Dave and placed their pansy and dandelion on the earth before joining in with Dave. The harmonica played on.

_**Yes we will miss them, but remember,  
All of the good times, all that you done.  
Their warmth and their laughter, heartfelt moments,  
These should be savoured like golden sun.  
The best of your dreams are to come…**_

Alvin stopped the harmonica and joined his family. He placed the lily down and sang with emotion no one had heard from him before. His hand remained upon her name.

_**Beautiful memories last a lifetime,  
They're beside you every day.  
Beautiful memories of our old friends,  
Goes to our hearts, they will stay.**_

_**Beautiful memories last a lifetime...**_


	3. After The Rescue

**The Aftermath.**

"You'll never take us alive!" cried Alvin. He shoved himself onto the railing door of the cat-carrier.

There had just been chaos at the 'Alvin and the Chipmunks World Tour' kickoff concert. Their so called 'Uncle' Ian had turned out to be a two-faced lowlife, who only used them for money, money and more money. He had been lying about their best friend, Dave Seville, who had snuck in backstage to save them using Claire's press pass. The boys in retaliation of the guards seizing Dave ruined the show only to be stuffed in a cage by Ian. The cage was dumped with Ian's other luggage for the Paris trip near huge boxes filled with demented Chipmunk dolls. They had to get out.

"They just did take us alive, Alvin." replied Simon in a dry voice. Alvin released the door and rolled his eyes at his taller brother.

"It's a figure of speech, Simon!" Alvin scoffed, he placed his hands on his hips, and "Now, instead of criticizing me, why don't you use that big brain of yours to figure a way out?"

Simon looked up and around the carrier. He inspected every inch before bursting into a fit of laughter, "What kind of idiots does he take us for? We're not that stupid!"

"What are you going on about?" asked Theodore.

"Ian didn't even put a lock on this thing!" exclaimed Simon. And with a push at the roof, the carrier slid open with ease. Alvin and Theodore looked up in amazement before following Simon out onto the floor. They were free! Just like that, huh? Simon and Theodore made to run out the back exit, but Alvin grabbed both their tails.

"Don't you think Ian will notice that we've escaped if we leave the roof open?" he asked. Quickly, he pulled a doll version of the three of them out of their packaging and shoved them in the carrier before slamming the roof shut again. He scampered off into the other direction and ran into their dressing room nearby, making sure nobody saw him. He came back to his brothers holding their sweaters; he had already slipped his own on as he ran, "Let's get outta here!"

The Chipmunks hightailed on the opposite direction and reached the side exit instead. Simon and Theodore sipped into their sweaters while scrambling down the side alley. Theodore called, "There's Dave's car down there!"

And so it was: the boys jumped in through the open window just in time to see Ian sliding into his black SUV, holding the cat carrier they were supposed to be trapped in. Dave came scrambling out of the theatre and leaped into the car, not noticing the boys were there, shifted the car into 5th gear and tore after Ian.

Alvin couldn't help himself and leapt onto the dashboard, yelling, "Step on it Dave! You're losing 'em!"

*_**SCCCREEECCCHHH!**____Chug, chug, chug, chug...*_

_**A/N: Do I seriously have to go through the conversation in the car? You've all seen the movie so I'm just gonna move forward now...**_

The boys were very tired when the car finally pulled in to Dave's flat. Theodore had fallen asleep, so Dave carried him inside while his brothers slumped through the door. It was nearly 11pm, but Dave wanted to have a talk with them about their situation first. He gently laid Theodore on the armchair and covered him with their favourite blanket before turning to his older siblings. Alvin and Simon were staring at Dave with the air of gratitude.

"Look, guy's. I worked out that you found the note I'd written about suggesting it'd be best if you went back to the forest. That was written before you came famous and when I had no sense of self confidence. And I'm sorry for yelling at you after the Witch Doctor debut." Dave started as he settled down on the couch. The two boys sat on the coffee table in front of him.

"It's not your fault. It was a huge misunderstanding caused by Ian," stated Simon.

"He told us you called us 'the rats'," snarled Alvin, remembering that night, "I can't believe we fell for his lies so easily! I mean we actually never suspected a thing! I feel so stupid!"

"Well, you're not stupid. You just didn't know what he was capable of. I don't blame any of you for a second. He was my best friend for over 10 years and _I_ didn't even know he was that greedy! I came for you at the Orpheum after hearing that you were being overworked and your voices were straining under pressure. Are you okay?" asked Dave worryingly.

"I can't remember the last time I wasn't feeling tired," replied Simon, Alvin nodded in agreement, "Ian made me wear glasses that weren't in my description. I complained about them, but he just kept saying that it doesn't matter if I can see or not, as long as I look stylish, I'm fine. So, I had to dance and sing while sporting huge headaches from trying to adjust to them. It's a good thing Alvin and Theo were there to help me around."

"Well, you know what brothers are for," Alvin gave Simon a pat on the back, "Ian did give me a lot of knew things to try to sing, but he never told me how to keep my voice fresh. So if I woke up with a croaky voice in the morning, he swore at me and made me feel guilty for disappointing him. I believed that I was pathetic and that I didn't deserve Ian's so called 'love'. He made me feel horrible just so I would work harder."

"That's not as bad as what he did to intimidate Theodore though, "Alvin continued angrily, the fur on his back ruffled up a little bit, "He would let Theodore eat as much as he liked, but then insulted him in a nice kind of way, implying he needed to lose weight. I caught Theodore a couple of times staring into a mirror with tears in his eyes. Theodore still thought that Ian was just being honest with him though."

"Ian is nothing but evil and if he ever comes near any of you again, he'll have me to answer to." growled Dave. Simon looked at Alvin with enthusiasm at these words. Dave picked them both up and hugged them, "From now on, I'm not abandoning you. I know I'm not the best father figure in the world but I think I could adjust to it...If you'll give me the chance, that is."

"You mean, you're gonna adopt us?" asked Alvin with a hopeful look. Dave smiled down at him, only to receive two in return.

"If the Government will recognise talking chipmunks as American citizens, then yes I am. Is that what you want?"

"Of course!" chorused Alvin and Simon. Dave grinned at them again.

"Umm, Dave?" asked Alvin in a cautious voice, "Do you think we could turn the spare room into a bedroom for us?"

"Yeah, I don't see why not."

"Can we have our own beds?" questioned Simon. Dave nodded.

"And a stand and amp for my guitar?"

"Yeah! That too!"

"Yeah, okay!"

"What about a bookshelf?"

"AND a TV! Preferably a 50 inch plasma-"

"- And a dictionary and the Harry Potter series-"

"- You can't have a plasma TV without a Play station 3-"

"-Theodore will be wanting a-"

"OKAY! OKAY! We'll get all that, but not all at once. And Alvin, I'm sorry, but the plasma TV will have to stay out here. It won't fit in there and I can't trust you to go to sleep if the Play station in there with you!" exclaimed Dave.

"Fine," Alvin mumbled. Dave grinned in triumph.

"Okay kids, time for bed..."

"BUT WE'RE NOT TIRED YET!"

_And here we go again..._


	4. Alvin's Harmonica

**Alvin's Harmonica**

_**Two weeks after Chipwrecked...**_

**Alvin's Nightmare**

_The air was growing thicker with ash and smoke as the island rumbled dangerously, the volcano gradually getting angrier by the second. Alvin, Jeanette, Brittany and Eleanor were preparing to build a raft, while Theodore and Simone was God knows where. Zoe was also strangely missing from the scene._

"_We need to get this raft built and quickly!" Alvin warned the girls," Ok, Brittany and I will build the deck. Eleanor, you need to start braiding ropes. Jeanette? Who knows how long we'll be out there, so find as many coconuts and mangoes as you possibly can!"_

"_What can I do to help?"_

_The four chipmunks turned in shock to see Simone, Theodore and none other then...Dave!_

_The Chipettes burst forward and hugged the human in happiness, but Alvin sheepishly stayed back, his ears arched and the guilt that had been burning inside him for days reached its limit. The girls let Dave go and he stood up, just noticing Alvin was even there._

_Alvin looked up at Dave with a look of sorrow and guiltiness, hoping that he'd somehow be forgiving after all that had happened. But the look that Dave gave him was anything but comforting, "I honestly don't know why I ever bothered with you, Alvin..."_

_Alvin cringed at Dave's snarl, "Dave please, it was an accident! I never meant for any of this to happen!"_

"_And yet it still happened didn't it?" Dave growled, using his height as a tool to scare the 11 inch chipmunk, "I've given you chance after chance to prove that you behave, but no, never again will you have that pleasure to disappoint me!"_

"_Dave, please!" Alvin begged on his knees, "I've changed! You'll see! I'll prove it!" The dam finally broke and tears came pouring out of his golden eyes and down his cheeks, "Please..."_

"_I never should've adopted you..."_

Alvin woke up screaming, his pyjama top soaked with tears and sweat. His tail was tightly curled around his legs as though he was mentally trapping himself in the nightmare. His ears flat against his head as he twisted and writhed around trying to work out where he was, cause it certainly wasn't his bedroom.

Only when his heavy breathing started to cease and his senses had finally caught up with him, did he notice the calm, deep and grainy voice softly talking to him, totally different to the voice that frightened him in the dream, "Shhhh, hush Al, it's okay, it's all over..."

Alvin slowly looked up into pair of soft brown eyes and subconsciously dug his claws into the material of the owners t-shirt. Dave had him cradled gently in one of his arms. He had been getting ready for bed when he heard Alvin yelping and whining in his sleep. What kind of father would Dave be to ignore his son's distress?

"Are you okay?" He asked, concerned. Alvin noticed they were in Dave's room and looked up at his dad with sad eyes. He shook his head, causing Dave to start stroking his stripes with his free hand, a move that Alvin loved without feeling like a house pet, "Do you mind telling me what all of that was about?"

Alvin stayed silent for a moment, before replying in a quiet voice, "I had a dream about the island...about when you found us..."

"And how did that scare you so much?"

"Well, remember how you said that you'd always come and find me no matter what I did wrong?" Alvin asked nervously.

Dave nodded, "Yes. I meant every word of what I said that day. You know that don't you?"

Alvin gave a small smile, "Yeah, but that's not what you said in the dream..." The smile was gone as quickly as it came. Dave looked surprised and sat up a little more on the edge of his bed. Alvin let the nightmare play back in his head and gave a silent sob.

"What did I say?" Dave asked, alarmed that he was the villain in a nightmare of his own son. He subconsciously began twisting himself side to side, gently rocking Alvin, who buried into the comforting embrace before answering.

"You were looking at me as if I was nothing but dirt and told me that I wasn't worth dealing with anymore. You said you were fed up and wished that you never adopted me...You were going to leave me behind to be killed by the volcano!" Alvin couldn't go on any longer and started sobbing into Dave in misery.

The human was shocked at he had just heard. He lifted the sad little chipmunk and placed him up higher to his chest, this time stroking the little tuft of fur on top of his head, "Come on Al, you know I'd _never_say that to you, or your brothers, or the girls. I'd curse myself just for thinking any of that about you."

"You really mean that Dave?" came a slightly muffled, miserable voice.

"How many times have I said that over all these years?" Dave replied happily _**(FYI, when Dave says all of this, he's talking about all 53 years since 1958)**_.

"Listen, I'll admit that _are_times that I wonder why I bother, but I always regret it a few moments later. You and you brothers were the best thing that ever happened to me. You've given me a life full of colour and surprises and it only got better when the Chipettes moved in. I'd be completely miserable and possibly out on the street if it weren't for you guys giving me a career I'd dreamed out since I was six."

"Alvin, you may be living a domesticated life, but your hearts managed to stay in the wild after all this time. Yes, it does cause you to be impulsive and to have a little too much confidence. But it's also kept your emotions and motivations raw and clear and nobody recognises you when that part you shows through. Don't let go of that just because a grumpy old human gets annoyed by it every now and then."

A silence followed Dave's speech. Alvin had calmed down and took a few moments to listen to his dad's steady heart beat. Gradually, the two looked at each other again curiously. Slowly, they started to grin at each other; Alvin chuckled at Dave's cheesy smile.

"You know Dave? It's a lot more then 'every now and again' that I annoy you," the red clad chipmunk giggled.

"Well, that's not how I see it," Dave answered warmly.

"Well then, I guess I'll have to try harder from now on," Alvin said cheekily, flashing his trademark smirk. He jumped from Dave's arms onto the bed, standing on his haunches.

"Oh really? Is that so?"

"Yep, that's so."

"I guess I should start punishing you now then..."

"How?"

Alvin got his answer when Dave lunged forward and dug his fingers into Alvin's sides. The chipmunk laughed hard as Dave tickled him, causing him to roll on his back so his stomach got attacked too. Alvin playfully bit Dave's fingers and rolled around, just catching himself before rolling off the bed. Dave chuckled and smiled; this was first time he had ever heard Alvin laugh like this. He sounded like Theodore when he dived headfirst into the chocolate fountain.

This went on for a few minutes until Dave realised how loud they were being and didn't want to wake up the others. It wasn't everyday that Dave got some time to bond with his eldest child; especially when he was just being a cute little chipmunk instead of annoying and irritating.

Dave ceased with the tickling, "Okay now, settle down. Brittany and Simon will kill us if we wake them up." To his relief, Alvin settled down immediately. Both took a moment to recompose and get the laughter of their systems. Alvin smoothed down his damp pyjama top and stared up at Dave again. But this time, something was different.

There was a gleam in his alert golden eyes that Dave had never seen before. The chipmunk was looking up at the human as if he was seeing him in a completely new way, as if he was a little kid meeting his hero face to face. It was a look of admiration, a look of loyalty. Dave didn't know what to think.

What he didn't realise was that he was doing the same thing to Alvin. Dave was looking down at the chipmunk with a look of complete confidence and surprise, like somebody who had just realised that he's had a real best friend this whole time. It gave Alvin the first completely positive feeling about Dave since the day they met.

They stayed like this for a while, until Dave broke the calm silence, "So, you want to prove that you can be responsible, do you?"

This took Alvin aback. That was last thing he expected Dave to say, "Of course I do! I know that I can be better than that Alvin that washed ashore of that island and nearly got us all killed!" He exclaimed enthusiastically.

"And the one that landed me in a Paris hospital," Dave added. Alvin smiled guiltily.

Dave quietly stood up and moved around to his closet, opening the door slowly so it wouldn't squeak. Alvin watched as Dave reached inside and pulled out a medium sized box. He placed on the bed and sat next to it, opening it carefully. Curiosity filled the chipmunk as Dave slowly reached into the box and pulled out what looked like a very tiny velvet jewellery box.

"If you can be responsible, then you can look after this," said Dave, his eyes now full of anticipation as he gently handed it to the chipmunk, "I was going to give it to you for your graduation, but, due to the circumstances..."

Alvin gasped when he opened the little case. It had to be the most precious thing he'd ever laid his eyes on:

Inside sat a gorgeous, chipmunk sized harmonica. It was from pure gold and highly polished, two sliver plated treble clefs sat either side of an inscription saying, "_Always be true and play it from you."_

Alvin didn't know what to say. He was so astonished and deeply touched that his dad would get him something like this. Alvin has never been much of a softie, but he was nearly brought to tears again when he looked back at his adoptive father.

In Dave's hands was another harmonica. It was made of pure silver. And between two treble clefs made from gold leaflet, sat the Seville family crest; it was the big brother of Alvin's little gold one.

"This harmonica is nearly 200 years old and a very important family heirloom." Dave informed the stunned chipmunk, smiling as he spoke, "It's tradition to pass it on to the eldest child of the next generation, but seeing as the next few generations will have trouble playing it, let alone keeping it safe, I've started the tradition again on a smaller scale. Do you like it?"

"I-I...Love it," stuttered Alvin, only just comprehending all of this. As carefully as he could, Alvin became the first chipmunk to hold it in his paws. He smiled in giddiness, "its a-amazing...Can I...Can I play it?"

"What else is it for?" came Dave's answer.

Alvin nervously brought the instrument to his lips, but hesitated, "What should I play though?"

"Whatever comes from your heart: that's the brilliant thing about harmonicas," Dave replied confidently.

Alvin brought it back to his lips and blew nervously, but was soon playing it like a pro. The more he played; he learned how to create different notes by sliding it across with his paws and tonguing different holes. And the whole time he learned, it all came out sounding beautiful. Dave closed his eyes and listened to the sweet melody. The unwritten song sent the other chipmunks into an even deeper sleep.

After a few minutes, Alvin realised that he was no longer doing a solo. He opened his eyes to see Dave playing along. The father and son jammed for a while and eventually made up a duet song that Dave found himself mentally writing lyrics to.

Although neither of the boy's egos would ever let them say it aloud, both had come to the mutual agreement that that night was a turning point in their relationship. They had silently found a new respect for each other and every time they looked at or played their harmonicas, they were reminded of that.

Dave's lucky to have someone like Alvin to mellow him out. Alvin's lucky to have someone like Dave to care, encourage and keep him in line on his way to adulthood.

And they can't imagine their lives playing out any other way.


End file.
